halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legions of Horror
The Legions of Horror also known as Dark Legions was the only scarezone that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 22. Dubbed as a series of "street experiences", It was a parkwide scarezone, encompassing all of Universal Studios Orlando, with roaming scareactors. It was also the first single parkwide scarezone at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando since Midway of the Bizarre in 2007. History and Location In 2012, Universal would decided to only have one scarezone that was spread across the entire park. It would be the first time in Halloween Horror Nights Orlando history in which scareactors were able to attack guests in unlimited areas throughout the park, including gift shops, house queue areas and restaurants. The scarezone would be themed to the Legions of Horror, seven different legions featured on the website of the event. It would be split into seven different sections that would roam around the park. Story With a ripping, clawing and tearing through the concrete beneath Universal Studios come ancient cemetery structures, spilling blood-raged, vampiric hordes that span the eras of time, barbaric warriors with a need to carve flesh from bone and an all-female, chainsaw-wielding prison gang. Unlike in years past, there are no boundaries. No safezones. No one escapes. The Iniquitus Rooted in evil these are the patrons of death, and were the first to rise from the cemetery. They’ve summoned the Dark Legions to join them in a night of carnage as they feast upon the living. Iniquitous_symbol.png Iniquitus_Banner.png Vampires/Strengoits Summoned by The Iniquitus, the creatures of the night are here to quench their undying thirst. They lurk in the shadows, listening for fresh blood pulsing inside your living veins. The Strengoits are obsessively passionate, sometimes overcome by their own desires. During such periods they are singularly focused in satisfying their needs. They are often seductive in both genders and are known to convert those they meet to their line, transforming individuals into fellow Strengoits. Self-described night people. Passionate - Seductive - Sensual. Unusual athletic prowess when excited. Fashionable. Proud. Unusually well-groomed. Strengoits are known for their elegance, manner and insatiable appetite for a wide array of "hungers." They typically use any and all of their personal attributes to satisfy their needs and wants. Their trophy is a dark colored pitcher of blood. Vampire_symbol.png Vampires_Banner.png Strengoit.png Strengoit-100-wins.png Strengoit Vampires.jpg Beasts/Cerebins The Iniquitus have commanded these grotesque predators to hunt you down. Silently they’ll stalk you…all night long, until they have you surrounded and there’s nowhere left to hide. Cerebins are powerful and exhibit innate animal instinct. Given to might rather than reason, they are perceptive with extraordinary sensory capabilities and enjoy nighttime darkness undisturbed. But they miss nothing. Primal. Athletic. Muscular. Quick movers. Given to physical fitness, especially weight training. The Cerebin class is among the most physically prepared within the Collective. Whether inherent or as a result of training, they exhibit extraordinary sensory abilities. Disciplined, dedicated and loyal, they operate most comfortably at night and with stealth, usually without detection. Their trophy is an empty, rusty cage with an old fashioned lock on it. Beast_symbol.png Beasts_Banner.png Cerebin.png Cerebin-100-wins.png Cerebin beasts.jpg Warriors/Baccanoids Slaughtered in a deadly battle, the Warriors have been brought back from the dead by The Iniquitus. Seeking their bloodthirsty revenge, they move under a cloak of darkness. So beware—that’s not a breeze on the back of your neck. A Baccanoid is stealthy, disciplined and agile. Smarter than most, they pride themselves on their peak physical condition and like to change appearance often. Obsessive. Quick. Disciplined. Societal. Inquisitive. Excellent problem solvers, they love puzzles, riddles and games. Baccanoid class operatives are intellectually superior and openly consider themselves so. Within the Collective, these individuals are consumed with discovering unknown facts or uncovering undiscovered answers to questions, conundrums and dilemmas. Extremely competitive, they typically exhibit a healthy obsession with prideful problem-solving. Their trophy is a metal urn with a dragon carving on it with a blood stained dagger placed next to it. Warrior_symbol.png Warriors_Banner.png Baccanoid.png Baccanoid-100-wins.png Baccanoid_bloodline.jpg Prisoners/Maschorians At a brutal women’s prison, fire scorched the inmates alive and the charred convicts were trapped between life and death—until now. The Iniquitus have released them and they’re going to kill everyone in their path. Their chainsaws are churning and they’re coming for you. Maschorians are strong but can be cruel to those of lesser ability. They travel in gangs and are masters of mechanical weaponry that are more than compensating for any lack of physical superiority. A Maschorian pack is almost always organized and each individual is descended from the strongest dominant leaders. Tribal. Hierarchal. Deceptively strong of body, they are even stronger of will. Maschorians enjoy a mastery of the latest emerging technologies, knowledge of state-of-the-art hardware and unprecedented ability in revolutionary software use and development. Their trophy is a red egg ornament placed in a double-mouthed bear trap. Prisoner_symbol.png Prisoners_Banner.png Maschorian.png Maschorian-100-wins.png File:Maschorian_bloodline.jpg Traditionals/Morphans These aren’t the fiends from your childhood books. These are the fears that creep inside your dreams. Brought forth by The Iniquitus, these ghosts and goblins have teeth—and they’re hungry. The Morphans are cleverly deceptive. Given to elaborate disguise, they are generally small in stature and delight in practical jokes, pranks and surprises. Playful to fault. But can be vindictive, vengeful and mean-spirited when insulted. At times, immature in behavior, but they do have fun and love to party. The Morphan class operative has raised misdirection practices to an art form. Individuals are readily capable of creating, designing, and executing diversionary tactics at the most sophisticated levels. They are also known for highly developed interactive social skills, and are almost always given to maintaining relentless pursuit of recreation, or in the case of maltreatment, swift justice. Their trophy is a blue skinned, yellow eyed baby doll wearing a dark dress and bonnet. Traditional_symbol.png Traditionals_Banner.png Morphan.png Morphan-100-wins.png Morphan_bloodline.jpg Walkers/Kerezans The Inquitius brought forth undead creatures that hunger for one thing: living flesh. They never tire, they never stop, they never die. They swarm and eat, and eat, and eat, and eat. The Kerezans are relentless, do not move fast, but will not stop. Although they appear to unite in one group, these are individuals out for themselves with absolutely no interest in others of their line...and it is just by coincidence they have gathered in their pursuit of sustenance. Singular and focused. Unconcerned what others think. Inspirational to novelists, filmmakers and playwrights. Kerezan is more of a state of being rather than a segregated class within the Collective. The Kerezan designation signals a transition within the individual operative. While they are singularly focused, they often gather in groups to pursue a common goal and are considered relentless. Further information is classified by law 31-11 and is available to other collective class operatives with specific rank of senior staff. Their trophy is a severed hand in a jar of embalming fluid. Walker_symbol.png Walkers_Banner.png Kerezan.png Kerezan-.100-wins.png Kerezan_bloodline.jpg Trophies Legions_of_Horror_trophies.jpg Trivia * The Legions return to Halloween Horror Nights 2013. Players of the first online game from 2012 are still members of their original legion. However, the legion at the park that is present during 2013 are the Walkers/Kerezans. * The trophies of each legion are from the Horror Unearthed online game and are currently present in one of the sub-basements of the Legendary Truth mansion. During the last nights of Halloween Horror Nights XXII, and near the end of the Horror Unearthed online game, multiple players entered the park, and were assigned the task of finding 3 hooded figures roaming the park, and have them scan their player cards they gained at the entrance assembled. Players who were able to get their cards scanned then assembled at The Horror Makeup Show building, where their Legion's banners and trophies were held on display, along with refreshments (cookies, which were used as a joke by the team as referenced to a rumor heard around the Horror Unearthed website), and were able to attend a presentation by the Halloween Horror Nights creative directors. * The Baccanoid legion won the most points in the online game twice in a row. * It is revealed that several historic figures, along with Halloween Horror Nights characters and some of the Legendary Truth members are parts of the Legions of Horror. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Original scarezones Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights 22